


Superbowl Sunday with Steve

by Morriggann



Series: Smut drabbles [14]
Category: Captain America, Steve Rodgers - Fandom
Genre: Fingering, Foul Language, Impact Play, Kink, Sex, d/s dynamics, face fucking, voyeur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29229366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morriggann/pseuds/Morriggann
Summary: You prepare a feast for Steve and the team, but slip up while cooking. Will Steve let it fly?
Series: Smut drabbles [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856206
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Superbowl Sunday with Steve

**Author's Note:**

> GO KC CHIEFS!!

The knife slipped on the carrot and sliced your finger open. You grunted and let out a ‘fuck!’, putting your finger under cold running water. Then you heard what you didn’t want to hear.

“What did you just say?”

You closed your eyes and whined softly. “I’m sorry, Sir. It slipped.”

“I know, but you have to learn to watch your language.”

You turned around to face Steve as he entered further into the kitchen, wearing jeans and a simple flannel shirt. His muscles bulged as he put his hands together behind his back while he looked around and hummed appreciatively. “You did all this today?” he asked, gesturing to the humongous amount of food on the table.

You nodded. “I have two super soldiers to feed plus an army of regular humans. And in those, some eat like ogres. So, I had to make a lot.” 

The table was filled with sandwiches, veggies and dips, chips, a few pizzas, nachos, chicken wings, and so much more, you could barely see the tablecloth anymore. You smiled at Steve. “Everyone will be fed for the Superbowl, Sir.”

He inspected everything and gave you a satisfactory smile, then headed to the counter. “You didn’t have to do all this, but I really appreciate it, little one. And I’m sure they will too.”

“I felt like it. You know I like to cook and bake. Oh, and there are two kinds of cupcakes.”

"Good. Those will be delicious." Steve picked up a wooden spoon from the clean rack of dishes and motioned you to the kitchen chair. “Over my lap, now.”

You whined but obeyed. There was no point in arguing with Steve; you’d never win. And you did mess up. You draped yourself over his lap, balancing yourself by holding on to his strong calf. 

“How many do you think that slip up deserves?”

It took you a few seconds to reply. “Twenty, Sir?” It wasn’t the smallest number you’d ever gotten nor the biggest. And for a curse word, it seemed enough.

“Do you have other offenses listed on your phone right now?”

“No, Sir, I don’t, I’ve been good today.” You relaxed your body because when you tensed up, it hurt more.

“Good girl. Then twenty it is.” He caressed your ass over your skirt, then swatted twice on each side. 

You gasped and jerked against him. “Thank you, Sir.” You knew he liked it when you were thankful for punishments. Sometimes, you were when you knew you messed up. But when you felt him lift up your skirt and bunch it up at your waist, you knew it wouldn’t be fun.

When he saw you weren’t wearing panties, he grunted appreciatively. “Did you know you’d mess up, little one? You knew I’d punish you?”

“N-no, Sir. I just thought you’d like it. Better access,” you told him.

He laughed softly, but you felt his cock harden through his jeans, rubbing against your belly. He gripped your ass, then ran his hands up along your back to hold you down while he made it rain on you.

Seven, eight, nine, ten. You counted the swats in your head, jerking every time he hit. And you felt every single one, hearing the spoon thwack echoing in the stainless-steel kitchen. 

Steve stopped at sixteen, caressed your buttocks again, and ground against you. “Good girl, taking it so well.”

“T-Thank you, Sir,” you said with a sniffle as tears rolled down your cheeks. You wanted to be strong, but it hurt like a bitch.

“Ready for the last few?”

You nodded and braced yourself. The last swats were always the most painful. And with Steve’s strength, it _hurt_. Without further ado, he swatted you four more times, making you scream. 

While you sobbed softly, he lifted you, kissed each buttock gently, and pulled down your skirt. “I’m proud of you, little one. You did a great job.”

You covered your butt with your hands, trying to rub away the pain uselessly. Steve stood, rubbing at his crotch, and glanced at you. “Think we have time to…”

As he asked, there was a knock on the door. A flow of people entered; Bucky, Clint, Wanda, and all the others were there for Superbowl Sunday. You smiled and lifted on your toes to kiss Steve. “Later, Sir.”

He grunted but knew you two didn’t have time for a good fuck. It would have to wait. You flashed him your sweetest smile as you put the last carrots on the plate. “Can you help me bring all this to the table I set up in the living room?”

“Of course, little one.”

Together, you brought all the food, and soon, you were caught up in the craziness of the Superbowl, cheering for your chosen team. The atmosphere was cheerful and fun, and you enjoyed yourself along with Steve and your friends, forgetting the pain on your ass every time you sat down. 

During half-time, since you didn’t really like the musician, you decided to clean up a little, picking up empty glasses and plates, and brought refills for what you still had left along with a round of beer for those who wanted them.

You did a quick load of dishes so the cheese wouldn’t stick, and while you were washing a pot, you felt hands on your hips and lips on your ear. 

“Your ass wiggles when you’re cleaning, baby. Making me so hard.” Steve pressed himself against you. “Make time, now,” he growled.

As soon as you put down the pot, you wiggled your ass a little more. Steve grunted and bent you over the sink, your necklace dipping in the soapy water. He lifted your skirt and rubbed over your reddened ass. “Teasing me, little one? You know what that’ll get you.”

You gasped, knowing what it meant; he wouldn’t let you come if you teased too much. “I’ll be good, Sir, I promise.”

His fingers went to your soaked folds, rubbing and spreading you open. His digits pressed inside you, slow and deep, dragging along your spot. He scissored his fingers to stretch you. As a super-soldier, he had to. He was huge and you were tiny compared to him. But this time, his patience wasn’t there. He stuffed the hem of your skirt under your belly and undid his jeans, letting his cock free. He aligned himself and snapped his hips, filling you in one swift motion.

“Oh, Sir, God!” You moaned and gripped the counter as Steve thrust hard, your body rocked by his massive one. 

He lifted your leg as high as you could hold it, his cock dragging along your thin walls.

“You like this, little one? Being split open by my cock, taking a good dicking?” he said, panting in your ear as he fucked you hard.

“Yes, Sir, so good! You’re so good to me.”

Steve gripped your ass and smacked it between two thrusts, making you cry out. You covered your mouth so no one would hear you. But with the noise coming from the living room, you doubted anyone would.

You let the pleasure wash you over, clenching around his cock, wishing he would command you to touch your clit. But when Steve shifted and angled himself differently, he hit your spot repeatedly, your eyes rolling back in bliss. “Sir, can I… Can I come, please?” you begged between two breaths.

“Come, my little slut, come all over my cock. Milk it!”

You came undone as soon as he said that, your walls fluttering around him while he didn’t stop thrusting. A creak at the door caught your attention but you were too far gone to look if anyone was there. And when Steve snaked his hand between you and the counter to rub your clit, you bit your bottom lip nearly to a bloody pulp as another orgasm hit you like a freight train.

Steve growled and pulled out, forcing you to turn around and kneel. “Open your mouth, baby girl.” He stroked himself while you did, then shoved his cock in your mouth, fucking your face to completion. He came down your throat, making you swallow everything. You did happily, loving when he used you this way after fucking you hard. You showed him your tongue to prove you’d swallowed everything, then Steve helped you up, wrapping his arms around you. “Such a good girl. I love you.”

You hummed against his chest, holding on for dear life. “Someone saw us, I think.”

“So? Probably jealous by now that I have the best little slut in town.”

You looked up, smiling. “Should we get back to the game, Sir? And after, I can properly take care of all your needs.”

He kissed you hard, turned you around, and slapped your ass gently. “Let’s go. My team’s winning.”

You got back out into the living room and looked around. The only person that looked at you, distracted from the cheering, was Bucky. And he had a knowing grin on his face. You suddenly hoped Steve would soon bring him in to play as he’d promised on your birthday.


End file.
